


A Halloween Treat

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, First Time, Halloween, M/M, Porn, cuddling on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for the Halloween Epsiode 3x05 - Mohai.  What happens after they start cuddling on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JerseyDevil for the Beta reading. I would suck without her ;)

****  
  
****_Ok_ , thought Danny, _this is new_ , as Steve draped his arm over his shoulders.  At first Danny tensed in surprise, but wasn't this what he wanted? Wasn't this everything he had been dreaming about?  Cuddling with his drop dead gorgeous straight partner? Yes it was, only less of the straight, more of the cuddling and far far less of said straight partner’s beautiful girlfriend on the other end of the couch.  The fact that his daughter was sitting right next to him was also a big factor in his brain screaming No! while the rest of his body screamed Yes!   _Ok, it's just a movie,_ he thought, _two can play at this_ and he nuzzled his head into Steve's shoulder.   
  
Steve hummed in what seemed like approval and reached over for another handful of popcorn.    
  
Danny's mind was racing, so much that half way through the movie he realized he had no clue what  it was about, but he didn't really care, he had Steve's arm around him and there was nowhere else he would rather be. He felt Steve's fingers start to twitch and his mind came back online, those oh so large, delectable fingers that Danny had been dreaming of sucking on, of doing so much more with, were moving in a way he was totally unprepared for. They were deftly undoing his cape and the top few buttons of his shirt.  Danny's brain short circuited, yes this felt exactly like what he had wanted, but his daughter was sitting right there.  He snuck a quick glance at Grace to find her leaning against Catherine fast asleep.    
  
Catherine looked up and met his eyes, she smiled slightly, winked at him and said quietly, "How about I put Grace to sleep in Mary's old room? I'll spend the night in there with her so she's not scared if she wakes up somewhere unexpected," and with that, without waiting for an answer she scooped Grace up and carried her off to bed.  
  
Steve stayed quiet, but his hand snuck in through the unbuttoned shirt and started carding through Danny's chest hair, brushing over a nipple and gently scratching through the fuzz. _Ok,_ thought Danny, _this is definitely not two friends watching a movie anymore._  
  
"Steve," he growled softly, "what exactly are you doing here?"  
  
"You don't seem to be objecting, Danny," Steve breathed quietly into his ear.    
  
Sure enough Danny snuck a look down at his own rapidly tenting pants. "But, your girlfriend just took my daughter to bed!" Danny squeaked as Steve tweaked a nipple.  
  
"I told you, she's NOT my girlfriend," Steve said indignantly.    
  
"Alright then, well your 'not girlfriend' friend, who you sleep with, just took my daughter to bed, what if she comes back downstairs?"   
  
"She's not coming back down unless she wants to watch us, Danny, but I think since she knows this is a first for us she's going to give us some privacy."  
  
Danny squawked, "She knows that you're making a move on me?"   
  
"Well yes, I think she got the general idea since my arm was around your shoulders and my fingers were starting to explore _this_ ," he said tweaking the furry chest, "before she left the room.  Oh and also possibly because she told me if I didn't make a move and let you know I wanted this, she was going to out me herself."  
  
Danny moved away from Steve and turned so he could look him in the eyes, "You want this?" He said motioning between them.  "A once-off-quick, scratch-that-itch, this, or a friends-with-benefits like Cath this, or..." Danny's voice trailed off he couldn't even bring himself to say the relationship word, it would be hoping too much.  All he knew was he would give Steve whatever he wanted, because this was everything he himself wanted and he would take whatever little piece he could get, for however long he could get it. He just wanted to know where he stood so he could put up some barriers to protect his heart, if needed.  
  
Steve smiled patiently, "Firstly, there is no friends-with-benefits between Cath and me anymore, that was over a long time ago. She was pretty adamant about ending it once she realized I was in love with you. Secondly, I want as much of this as I can get, the whole shebang relationship-wise if you will give it to me. Thirdly I want this," he said as he leaned in and kissed Danny's lips, "and this," as he deepened the kiss and licked into Danny's mouth, "and definitely **this!** " He whispered rubbing the palm of his hand over Danny's crotch.  
  
Danny bucked up into Steve's hand with a dirty groan emanating from his throat. "We are not doing this down here in the living room, Steve, not with my daughter just around the corner."  
  
"Oh," Steve said pushing away from Danny, disappointment showing on his face.  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm not saying no, you giant idiot," he said affectionately. "I'm saying let’s find a room, preferably with a bed, and a locking door!" Danny reached over and stroked his hand up the inseam of Steve's pants, "You really think I'm going to turn this down?" As he applied pressure over the bulge, Steve groaned in anticipation.  
  
Steve grabbed Danny's hand and hauled him to his feet, switching the television off as he moved across the room. "I happen to know the perfect place," he purred smoothly guiding Danny up the stairs and practically shoving him into his bedroom. He locked the door and immediately started undoing the few remaining closed buttons on Danny's shirt. "God, Danno, you are amazing, I have wanted this for so long," he said as he ran his hands down Danny's chest, across his abs and dipped his fingers under the waistband of his pants. "Off, I want these off, now!"   
  
Danny laughed, "Okay, okay, let's both get rid of all the clothes then we both get what we want!" He quickly undid his pants and stepped out of both them and his boxers. Looking up he was not surprised to see Steve already naked, standing and staring like a hungry predator, his cock hard and flushed, pointing straight at him. He swallowed hard and met Steve's eyes, "fuck, Babe, do you have any idea how much I want that?" He said letting his eyes trail back down and roam over the length.  
  
Steve smiled and licked his lips, he reached over and pulled Danny in for a dirty kiss, sucking on his  tongue as he guided him backwards onto the bed.  "I'm going to make you feel so good, Danny! I promise you are never ever going to want anyone else ever again, you are mine, all mine!" He pushed Danny down onto the bed and leaned over to the drawer next to the bed quickly pulling out some lube and a condom. By the time he looked back at the bed Danny was already fisting his cock slowly, legs open wantonly.  "Stop that!" He said roughly, "that's mine," he grabbed Danny's hands and pulled them above his head, "you can keep them up here, or you can touch me," he growled into Danny's ear, "but you cannot touch yourself, that is all mine!"  
  
Danny wanted to bitch about being told what he could and couldn't do, if only he didn't find it so incredibly hot that his brain was starting to short circuit again.  All he could do was reach up and run a hand over Steve's muscled chest, appreciating the way his muscles rippled as he moved and pausing to give the nipple a small tweak as his other hand made its way lower.  
  
Steve smirked, "Not right now, I need this way too much, I want inside you as soon as I can," he said moving out the way and sliding a slicked finger between Danny's cheeks and inside his hole. "I want to fuck you ‘til you see stars, Danny, I want to make you whimper and lose control." He added another finger and crooked them just right finding Danny's sweet spot.  
  
"Oh my God, Steve, uuuuhhhh..." Danny was left speechless, writhing on the bed, he wanted so badly to reach down and give himself a couple of tugs.  He knew it would feel so good, but he couldn't, Steve had ordered him not to, and there was no way he was going to disappoint Steve, he wanted this to be perfect for him.  
  
"That's it, Danny, so good, so beautiful." Steve now had three fingers in him, stretching him, making him gasp in pleasure.  
  
"S...Steve," he gasped out, "enough! Fuck me, please I'm ready, I'm all yours."  
  
Steve grabbed the condom and rolled it on in one fluid motion, he quickly slicked it up and positioned himself at Danny's entrance and he pushed slowly in past the first bit of resistance.  "God, Danny, so tight, so deliciously tight," he moaned. He kept pushing ever so slowly until he was seated, balls snug up against Danny's skin. He paused and looked down at Danny's face just in time to see his eyes flicker open and see him trying to calm his breathing.  
  
"Steve, I swear if you don't move and do something with my dick I'm going to shoot you," Danny gritted out, he felt so unbelievably full and every little movement was making him see stars.  "I'm dying here, come on man, please?"  He could barely believe his own ears hearing himself beg like this.  
  
Steve kept his eyes locked on Danny's and started to move, noting which angle had Danny's eyes rolling back in pleasure and making sure to hit his prostate thrust after thrust until Danny was practically crying. He could feel his own orgasm building and knew he would not last much longer, so he wrapped his already slicked hand firmly around Danny's cock and started to stroke in time with his thrusts.  "Come for me, Danny," he whispered.  
  
If you had asked Danny Williams if he would ever be able to come on command, up until that point in his life he would have said no.  Hearing Steve telling him to come was without a doubt one of the hottest things he had ever heard and with his senses already overloaded, he was unable to hold back, he felt himself start to spasm, the world went quiet and all he could see was Steve's face, watching him intently and changing to pure ecstasy as he too followed Danny over the edge.    
  
Steve collapsed in a heap pinning Danny to the bed, and smearing come between their chests.   
  
"Oh that's just gross, Steven," Danny eventually managed to get out, if we stay like this much longer we're going to stick permanently and we're never going to be able to separate from each other!"  
  
Steve laughed, he loved the way Danny could always exaggerate things to a worst case scenario, "I would be strangely ok with that, Danno," he admitted looking lovingly into his eyes, "I have you right where I want you for the rest of our lives," he said, almost surprising himself with his raw honesty.  
  
"Be that as it may," Danny replied with a smile, "we have to work and eat and go out the house, all of which would be rather difficult and make people stare, so let’s go make use of that shower of yours and then tomorrow, after I take Grace home and your 'not girlfriend' has left, we see if this is as much fun the second and third and fourth time around.  
  
“Maybe we can even christen the living room and a few other rooms in the house?" Steve asked hopefully.  
  
“Maybe, Babe, but there’s no rush, we have the rest of our lives remember?” Danny said with a dazzling smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** ******  



End file.
